The present invention relates to building components and more particularly to a low cost skylight which may be provided in kit form.
Skylights are sometimes used in residential or commercial buildings either to take advantage of the natural illumination provided by the sun or to provide decorating impact. Different kinds of skylights are known. Larger, flat-roofed commercial or residential buildings have employed "greenhouse" type skylights consisting of a metal or wooden frame for holding a number of individual panes of glass. Smaller commercial buildings or residences have generally been provided with "bubble" type skylights which comprise a molded plastic cover fitted onto a special base which is built into an opening through the roof structure. The opening can either be built in during construction or created by cutting an opening through the roof of an already-completed building.
While this "bubble" type of skylight generally performs satisfactorily if properly installed, it does have certain drawbacks. Since the "bubble" must be specially formed and since the base unit must be specially manufactured to accommodate different sizes of bubbles, the costs of the unit are higher than might be desired. Moreover, the skylight must be carefully installed to avoid leaks through the roof. If the installation is done by a professional, this adds to the cost. If the installation is carried out by the owner of the commercial or residential building, there is always the risk that leakage will become a problem.